clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Symphonic Taco/The Boredom Poll's Back Again
Hey, stranger! If you don't know what the Boredom Poll is, you live under a rock. You know the just. Welcome back! Wait, there's another Boredom Poll? Thanks! To Option 1: There are a lot more Boredom Polls. I remember the first poll cx Why am I still here? ._. NOT AGAIN! D: *leaves* Looks like Option 6 left already. Does that happen a lot? That's not surprising. To Option 1: Yes. Like always. Can't blame him. Or her. Or- nevermind. If HE/SHE/IT can leave, why can't I? To be honest, I've been hiding here since the first poll. Really, Option 6? Huh? Really? Really? Why would you do that? *facepalm* *facepalm* Yeah. Wow... I don't get what's happening. XD Wow... *spots cookie from the cookie bomb* *locks eyes with Option 4* *spots cookie from the cookie bomb* *locks eyes with Option 3* *leaves unnoticingly* Well, hasta la vista! Bye, Option 6! And don't even try to leave, Option 5. CONFUSION Haha, Option 5! *DIVES TO COOKIE* *DIVES TO COOKIE* Aww... *leaves* *eats cookie* Enough wrestling, 3 and 4. Still so confused. Oh, I didn't even notice. O: D: O: D: Can we get on with the poll? Okay, let's start! Yay! Finally! Okie dokie. cx Whatever. *sighs* But first, lemme take a selfie! Whaa? TOO TOOOO OOO ROOTOOTOO (in the tune of Selfie) *takes selfie* Gosh darn it, I hate that song! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Question 1: What's your name? Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 4 Option 5 This question is weird because you're all options XD k buh-bye. Shut up, Option 6. Question 2: Let the fates decide. LET THE FATES DECIDE LET THE FATES DECIDE LET THE FATES GIVE ME COOKIES No. LET THE FATES SHUT UP Question 3: Pick your favourite. Pookies! <3 Swiggity swag, selfie like dat. rAnDoMnEsS fTw LoL mUaHaHaHaHaA FACEPALM SHUT UP! Question 5: What question is this? Umm... Question 5... What comes after 3 again? This is Question Taco rAnDoMnEsS lOl It's 4 ._. I DON'T CARE! Question... whatever it is: Who would you like to kill the most? No one! Why would I? Maybe that person at the bus stand who cut in the line right in front of me...>:( Option 4, the cookie stealer. Option 3, the cookie stealer. Paul the Boredom Poll! MUAHAHAHAHA Darn it, Option 5! Now I'm out of questions because this question was supposed to be about my name. Oh no. The stupid line-cutting moron... >:( Is that ANOTHER COOKIE BOMB? ANOTHER COOKIE BOMB? :O HAHAHAHAHAHA. *sighs* Just leave or go to the cookie bomb... whatever. *leaves* *runs out 'cuz of cookie bomb* *DIVES AT COOKIE BOMB* *DIVES AT COOKIE BOMB* What am I supposed to do now? . . . COOKIES OM NOM NOM NOM MY COOKIES *DRAGS JAR AWAY* Umm... I set up the cookie bomb, if you're wondering. . . . MY COOKIES D: *cookie bomb explodes* Wow... To Option 4: lol noob The cookie bomb strikes again! Who knew Option 6 had done it? Leave your answers in the comments below! cx ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸ тнє gяєєк нуρєяαcтινє тαcυя σƒ мєℓσ∂ιc αωєѕσмєηєѕѕ (talk) 07:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts